Switching In Time
by Paruety Redal
Summary: what happened when a spell switch Harry and James potter? Will someone tell Lily or James what will happen? how Harry or James going to go back to there own time? firsdt chappy littel confusing....R&R!
1. James disappears, Harry shows up

Switching in time By Paruety Redal/ Ofir Jude Gal  
  
Disclaimer: not mine and never will be…  
  
A/n:  
FINNALY! This is the rewrite, I dropped part, changed part and wrote some stuff better, so I recommend to read if you want to continue following the story, I will soon post the other rewriting  
HOPE YOU LIKE!  
!!R/R!!  
  
"James…" Lily said, and was about to start to talk when she hadn't heard his usually "hm" that said his listening, she turned around to see if he is listening, just to find out he wasn't there…."weird" Lily said to herself, " I was sure he was here a second ago…"  
"James?" Lily called, to see were he is…but she got no answers… "JAMES" she could higher, and still no answer… She started to go around the house when she remember that it might be another of his childish games…"You ran upstairs didn't you?" she laughed calling to him, she went in the staircase to their room, yet she didn't saw him… she went to all the rooms around the house…worried like hell, when she heard a soft "Thud" from downstairs, she went to Harry's room to see his ok and then quickly went downstairs, "James? Is it you?" but again no answer, maybe…Sirius? "Sirius?" she called…when she didn't got an answer she went to the living room, to see a boy laying on the floor, his hair looked exactly like James, but it couldn't be James, it was just a boy!  
She turned the kid on his back so she'll see his face,  
No doubt that was James's face that looked at her, it was younger in like 5-6 years, his nose was a bit different as well,  
  
The boy started to open his eyes slowly, and she saw her eyes looking at her, suddenly realization came to her, but it couldn't be…it just couldn't…could it?  
The boy looked at her confused, if he didn't knew better, he would have said his mother was looking at him, but … how the hell could that be? Could the spell he tried…killed him?  
"am I dead?" He asked groggily,  
"What??" Lily asked, and the question 'is he sane?' came a throw her mind,  
  
"Of course you are…"she trailed off, not able to ask if it really who she thought him… SHE must be insane… "What year is it?" Harry asked suddenly and jumped to his feet's, "w-what?" She asked not understanding….  
"What year is it"? Harry repeat him self…yea she must be insane,  
"1981"  
Harry hit himself in the head,  
"w-what?" Lily was never so confused before… "I think I moved in time"  
"So I wasn't wrong…you are Harry" he nodded,  
"HOW did you moved in time?"  
"Me and my two best friends... We tried spells from one book and the one I tried,  
Well, we didn't really understood what it was doing, it was switching something"  
"Switching?" Lily asked, a second before she understood,  
"So that's what happened to James" she whispered, but Harry heard and nodded "So, how are you going to go back?" She said trying to change subject from the switching,  
"The spell's effect only to 168 hours" Harry said quietly, now sitting near her on the floor,  
"That means you'll be here" Lily though quick "a week"  
Harry nodded,  
"Well that will be interesting" Lily said with smile,  
What they didn't know was HOW interesting it going to be…  
  
OK now get ready because soon enough I will rewrite the other chapters and will pot more new chapters ,  
  
Ja!  
Ofir 


	2. Harry disappears, James shows up

Switching in time  
By Paruety Redal/ Ofir Jude Gal Disclaimer: don't own a thing, never asked to; I can't finish a short fic so how I'll finish 7 BOOKS!? ....UU A/n:  
My grammar and spelling are still bad, so don't kill me to much . this is the second rewrite chapter so yea... that's it...

Ron blinked, still looking at the spot his best friend was a second ago….

Ha and Hermione were in the common room, They just tried a spell that they didn't understand... in the start nothing happened, but after like three minutes Harry disappeared in front of their eyes... "

Hermione read me again what the bloody book says!" "Um, ok, it says-" she took the book to her hands "The one how'll dare this spell to say, will switched with one his heart will pry-" "'- will switched with one his heart will pry '???!?!? What that supposed to mean?" "I told you I don't know!" Suddenly there was a little boom as someone fell on the floor from the thin air' Ron and Hermione looked at each other blinking, before looking at the man who laid flat on the floor; He had jack black and messy hair.  
He looked a lot like Harry, from behind at least, except for the big fact he was taller...

The man started to move and turned around to look at the two teenagers. For a moment they blinked at each other, until he understood it was not a dream.

"Who are you two?" he asked sitting, he looked around recognizing the place "and how the hell I got into Hogwarts?"

Hermione looked at him and started to mark to herself what different: height, eyes, and scar. She started to shack Ron a bit, not stopping to look at the man.

"What?" Ron asked annoyed to look the pale face of Hermione,

"It's-it's his dad" she whispered to him, the man looked puzzled at it...

Ron looked at the man pale as well and nodded slightly "your right" he whispered.

"Um excuse me" James said unsure what the hell was happening... "Can you explain me what you're talking about? Who's dad? Because I have just one child and his one year old so..." he trailed off as they became even paler.

"so that what it meant, the spell..." Hermione whispered more to herself then to Ron and James, Ron looked puzzled at her, as well as James "what do you mean?" Ron asked, ignoring the 'what spell' from James.

"it said 'The one how'll dare this spell to say, will switched with one his heart will pry' and Harry always wanted to meet his Parents! And after he saw Sirius he must have really wanted to see his father!" Hermione looked extremely to understand it, but in the minute the words had left her mouth she paled and put her hand on her mouth.

"What's wrong now??" Ron asked when he understood she was looking at James...James had heard something he wasn't suppose to hear...now all he need to do is ask about it and everything was gone forever, he will know the future…who know what will happen because of that!

"Umm...does one of you mind to explain me couple of things?" James asked... sounding annoyed for the fact they ignored everything he said from the second he appeared here...somehow... one second he was talking to Lily and second after he was here, in Hogwarts with two nuts teenagers... what he do to disserves this?

"Yea...sure I guess" Ron said puzzled,

"First of all, do you two have any idea how I got here? Because you sure sound like have",

Ron was about to answer when Hermione talked, knowing Ron will probably say something stupid and destroy everything.

"Ok it goes like this, right now, you're like 15 years after the last thing you remember from your home" Hermione just started but James looked puzzled already

"15 years after... like the future?" he looked at Hermione puzzled, and let her continue as she nodded,

"Well in your time Harry is just one, but here he already 16, you see Harry is our best friend..." she trailed off letting he gets it before she continued,

"well now, couple of minutes before you appeared here, me Harry and Ron was looking in books and learning couple of new spells", James nodded so she will continue.

"The last one Harry tried was to switch two people in time, one of them is the person who said the spell...Harry...and the other one was the one that this person wanted to see the most...You." he nodded, and then got the last part,

"But would Harry use a spell to see me? He can come home in holidays or in the summer, or just write to me..." he trailed off looking at her,

she paled a bit before answering "he didn't knew what this spell will do, none of use knew" he nodded, but still looked puzzled "but yet... why should he would mostly want to see me?"

after this question Hermione looked like she didn't knew what to answer hat won't screw stuff even more...

She looked at Ron for help, and he looked at her back...before nodding a bit.

"We need to go see Dumbledore" he said firmly looking at her then at James, she nodded and James got up.

"Ok just... what your names?" James asked.

"I'm Ron, and she's Hermione" Ron said pointing at Hermione.

"Nice to meet you" James smiled at them as they all went threw the portrait.

Well here the end of my second rewrite... hoped you liked , there used to be a thank yous here but I deleted them... don't know why, just did . I'm stupid I know... anyway, don't worry because after I'll rewrite everything I'll continue say thank yous ,

Ja!

Ofir XD


	3. Day one First Morning events

**Switching in time**

**By Paruety Redal/ Ofir Jude Gal**

Disclaimer: No I'm still wising to have Harry Potter, DUH then I'll be rich ^_-

But I still got the plot, not that someone going to pay me for it -_-

Summary: what happened when a spell switch Harry and James potter? 

Will someone tell Lily or James what will happen?

Ok, ok so I'm suck at summaries, but I promise u that good story and I never heard about someone using that idea, what mean I own the plot! 

A/n:

Um…hello everybody?

I know I know! I hadn't update for long time, and I'm sorry,

It just I didn't felt like to sit in front of my computer and write,

And when I finely felt like writing I couldn't find chapter 3!!

So I suppose I'm going to make it up now,

Sorry if it'll be a really suck chapter, but I'll try my best,

And again,

I'm SO sorry,

So...

DON'T BRON ME!

I WANNA LIVE!

O ya! 

I forget!

3 CHEERS TO ElizabethMM FOR MAKING MY STORIES READABLE

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Harry awoke the next morning,

First thing he thought was,

'Damn I had a good dream, wish It wasn't a dream' 

He's eyes were steal close, but it didn't mind him to start talking to Ron,

"Morning Ron" he said tiredly

He opened his eyes ready to see Ron on his bed,

But all he saw was... a wall…

"What the he-" he started when a voice came from other room

"Harry? Who you talking to?"

Harry's eyes widened, 

"It was a dream.......right?" he asked himself,

He turned to the other said, put his glasses on and sited,

"it wasn't a dream!" for a second he stayed steal, and then he got out of bed, steal in his pajama, and went out of the room to find his mom staring at him

"Every thing ok?" she asked looking puzzled

"Yep" he said

"Well, we need to find you some cloth" she said thoughtfully  

"I know!" she said after a moment and took Harry to her and James room

She went to the wardrobe; she took some cloths of James,

She took out her wand and whispered a spell, the cloth shrieked and she gave them to Harry,

"Here" she said,

"Thanks" Harry said, and went to the room he slept at to change,

After he changed Harry went out of the room, he couldn't find his mom no where

"Mom?" he asked, getting no answer...

He went down stairs,

"Mom?" 

"Here" came voice from the kitchen

He went to the kitchen to see her putting pancakes on the table,

"Smells good" he said getting into the kitchen,

"Maybe because it really is good" 

"Well, I don't know what with you, but I know just one way to check"

He sited near it and putted one in his plate

He sliced a piece and shoves it into his mouth

"Mmmmm it is good"

Lily smiled to him and he smiled back

"So...Who you were talking to?" asked Lily,

Harry didn't know what to say,

"You heard what I said?"

"Yep.....so who's Ron?"

"One of my best friends..." said Harry

"One of..?"

"Ahh ya, there's Hermione two..."

"Hermione? A girl?"

"Ya..."

"Is she more then a best friend?"

"No... At least not to me" he said smirking..."

"So to whom she's more?"

"Ron"

"Ooo, so they together? Isn't it making you a third will?"

"Not really, they not together, they just liking each other and we all 3 best friends so I'm not really a third will"

Suddenly a baby crying came from upstairs

"Wait here I'll go see what happened" Lily said and went upstairs

After what look like 3 minutes she came downstairs with baby Harry,

"Someone awoke" Lily said smiling

"I guess he smelled the food and was afraid will finish it and won't give him something" Harry said and they both laugh

Lily made little Harry a bottle and he started to drink it,

When suddenly came a "BOOM" from the living room,

"What the-" but Harry didn't finished because Lily gave him little Harry

"Hold Harry I'll go check what happened"

And she went to the living room to see what happened

(A/N:  I wanted to stop here but because I didn't updated for so long I wont... next time, I won't be so good to you and will stop =( P  )

Harry waited for a second when he heard Lily screams

"SIRUIS!!"

"Sirius?" Harry muttered and walked to the living room with little Harry,

He saw Sirius on the floor, under him a little tea table he just crashed god knows how,

"WHY THE HELL YOU APPARATE ON MY TABLE?" Lily yelled,

"Didn't meant to you know"

"With you don't know how to apparate good, DON'T APPARATE!!"

"But I know how..." Sirius whined 

"With you know it so good how the hell you apparate on MY TEA TABLE!!"

"Ummm..i don't know?"

Lily glared to him and he just smirked to her

Then Harry cough

Both Sirius and Lily looked at him,

Then Lily glared at Sirius again,

"AND YOU SCARRED THE HELL OUT LITTLE HARRY!!" she yelled

Sirius rolled his eyes and looked at Harry,

Then his eyes winded

"JAMES?!?" he yelled

"No...." Harry said

"But-" started Sirius

"I'm Harry" Harry said cutting Sirius

Sirius looked from Harry to baby Harry who Lily just took, and again to Harry,

"But-but-but-" he started

"Long story," Lily said,

"Ok James can tell me it later, now where James? I have to talk to both of you"

He looked at Harry

"Alone"

"Oo you can talk to Harry, what ever it is, I sure he ordy knows, and James not here, long story"

Sirius looked at her wirily  

"Harry as a teenager IS here, and James, NOT? ...... Ok what the hell happened here?"

"We switched in time" Harry said

Sirius looked at him puzzled

"Like I said," Lily said

"L-O-N-G story"

"Ok, so you better told me it after I'll tell you why I came..."

"Ya, I was kind of starting to wonder why you came and ROUND my tea table"

They glared to each other

"ANY WAY" he said

"I had a great idea about your secret keeper"

Harry's eyes winded

"What idea?"

Lily asked 

"What do you think about making Peter your secret keeper? No one will ever guess it's him! And if they'll catch me it won't matter because I won't be your secret keeper any way!"

"I'm...I'm not sure, I think I need to ask James before I'll agree-"

"NO!" Harry yelled before he could stop himself

Lily and Sirius looked at him...

"Why not?" Lily asked  

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,

OK I'm stopping here, 

Hope you won't born me,

**Karol**-

I really glad you liked it ^^

I know I'm not THAT bad, but I'm not the best,

p.s

BRASIL? Cool!!

I'm from Israel ^^

Silvermoon12-

Here, I just updated, and I'll try to update sooner, promise

**HarryGryffinGirl**-

Well, thank you very much, ^^

**Milagro**-

HI MIL!

I'm happy you visited my story, and even more that you liked it ^^

**Iamowned-**

I'm happy you know what I mean, because most of the time, no one knows what I mean  ^^

Anyway, don't worry I'll keep it rolling, I need to prove myself I can finish a story, 

And that a perfect way to prove it, now doesn't it?

**Manny2003**-

I just did, now you need to review soon ^^

**Merenwen**-

Lol!

I'm happy you reviewing Saz, but you can be a little nicer, now can't you?

**HarryGryffinGirl-**

Thank you very much ^^

But what you mean you writing one like this?

**Baby jay**-

Thank you, 

And I'm believing I just am, ^^

**Megan-**

Thank you,

I think you reviewed in chappy 1 and I didn't answer you…

**Caitlin19- **

Thank you

Now if there someone I hadn't reply to in that chappy, 

Or thanked him,

Tell me and I will thanks them in next chappy,

And I hope you liked the chappy!!


End file.
